


Of Leather, Whips, Nipple Clamps and Bets

by Kimmimaru



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Consensual, Gratuitous Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mild S&M, OC, Two Shot, Voyeurism, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Terrible title...sorry) Reno and Rude are given a mission to infiltrate a high class BDSM club and find out if the owners are trying to depose ShinRa, however, not everything is as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Leather, Whips, Nipple Clamps and Bets

**Author's Note:**

> The BDSM is light because seriously you don't go leaping into the deep end with this shit and Reno's a total newbie. Also written to a lot of Placebo songs and Poison by Alice Cooper because its a sexy song. :) It IS a little crack-y because I wanted it to be fun and light hearted but its still just pretty much porn. Also, an FYI; Gladys is an OC I made up a while ago and his preferred pronouns are 'He/Him' in case anyone takes issue with the way I'm referring to him (I tell you this because I wish avoid causing offence to anyone).
> 
> Extra Note: Ok, so this isn't a perfect representation of BDSM, the reason for this is that I have only vaguely played around with bondage and the rest of my knowledge comes from online research. I will stress this point because I don't want anyone doing something stupid and taking this as 100% accurate, it's not so please don't be idiots. I will also stress that by this point Reno and Rude have been working partners for a very long time, they have jobs where they would have to be able to read each other perfectly or it could mean their lives so there is not a single iota of distrust between them, Reno KNOWS that Rude isn't going to hurt him and trusts Rude with his life. I say this because there are some instances in this story where consent appears not to be given or at least Rude doesn't appear to ask, merely demand, this is simply because he can read Reno like a book and they've known each other for so long that they don't really need words to communicate. (Also, Rude's a bit awkward in canon so I wanted him to be a little awkward in this story too). WIP!!

"Your mission specs are in here." Veld pushed a manilla folder towards Reno who glanced at it briefly before Rude slid it towards himself and flicked it open. Reno's eyes narrowed as Veld's smirk widened.

"...sir...is this serious?" Rude asked, looking up from the briefing.

"Very." Veld affirmed, nodding as he rested his chin on his clasped hands and looked at his two subordinates sitting on the other side of his desk. 

"What is it?" Reno snatched the specs from his partner and scanned the first two paragraphs. "You're fuckin' kiddin', righ'?!" He exclaimed, eyes wide as he fixed them on Veld who was obviously having trouble hiding his amusement.

"No. I'm afraid the president has ordered us to investigate this particular club due to suspicions that they are colluding with some of his investors to have him disposed." Veld coughed, covering a soft laugh and Reno's eyes narrowed further. 

"Is this punishment, yo? Because o' that fucker who tried ta stick a knife in my kidney?"

"No. That man was trying to infiltrate ShinRa, you did us a favour by killing him...although the method you used was...inventive." Veld smiled, remembering the mess Reno had made of the guy in the locker rooms. The cleaners still complained about the stains on the walls. "No one else is available for this mission." Veld concluded with a shrug.

"Well shit." Reno sighed, eyeing his partner who was silent. "So, when do we go?"

"Tonight." Veld said, standing and dismissing the pair. He watched them leave and grinned to himself, Tseng was already taking bets on who would take what role and whether this would push them together and force the two to realise how much they meant to each other. 

"So?" Cissnei bounced on her toes as Reno and Rude entered the main offices, she grinned eagerly at them and Reno frowned.

"So wha'?"

"So, did you take the mission?"

Reno glanced at Rude, feeling heat threatening to make him blush. "...yeah." He muttered, shifting uncomfortably.

"Who's the sub?" Gun asked, sitting behind her desk and peering at them over the top of her computer.

"Wha'?"

"Well if you're going to a club like Nightshade you're going to need a cover, obviously you've got to pretend to be partners...in the sexual sense." Cisseni explained with the patience of someone explaining two plus two to a toddler. "Who's gunna be the sub?"

"The...sub...?" Reno grabbed the specs from Rude again and started reading, growing more and more angry the more he read. The first two paragraphs had outlined the mission but had not mentioned that he and Rude would have to infiltrate under cover as a couple. "Fuckin' dicks!" He yelled suddenly, thrusting the folder into Rude's chest and growling. "Does everyone fuckin' know?!"

"Not everyone...I don't think the janitorial department know." Alvis said as he entered the office carrying a stack of papers, he peered over the top of it and grinned wickedly. "I reckon you'd look fine in ass-less chaps, Reno."

"Go fuck yourself, Al!" Reno spat, feeling Rude's hand hold him back from launching himself at Alvis who was now snickering as he set down his burden on his desk. "This has gotta be some kinda joke, man."

"No, it's serious." Tseng arrived, pushing his office door shut with his boot as he wandered past them into the tiny kitchenette and poured himself a cup of coffee. "This is a very important mission and we need to do it properly." He turned, sipping from his mug and leaned against the counter; his lips twitched. "So, which one of you will be the submissive partner?"

"Reno." Rude answered before Reno could. "I refuse to get tied up."

"Oh fuck you too Rude." Reno hissed, hiding his flush by turning away and stalking out the room. "This is so not fuckin' funny, yo!"

Rude winced as the door slammed shut. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked the room at large, Gun sniggered as she went back to typing and Tseng came over, patting him on the arm.

"He'll come around, Rude." Tseng said, smiling.

"I'm sure you two will have loads of fun when you get there, man, I'm kinda jealous." Alvis sighed, gazing at his stack of paper work morosely. "Going to some kinky sex dungeon sounds way more fun than being stuck here."

"Next time we can swap." Rude grumbled, turning to the door and striding away after his partner. He heard the room break out into chatter the second he left but didn't stay to listen, if he had he probably would have returned the mission briefing.

XXX

Reno gazed at himself in the mirror that adorned his apartment hallway, he made a face and sighed. "Everyone makes fuckin' assumptions man." He grumbled, dragging fingers through his hair and tweaking some of the wild spikes so they fell just so. "O' course, I'm the fuckin' smaller one, means I'm submissive...anyone would think none o' them had even worked with me before, yo."

Rude grunted in reply, watching Reno's ass wiggle as he adjusted his clothes. He so rarely got to see his partner in civvies he almost forgot what he looked like in them. His jeans hugged his ass perfectly and Rude was having a hard time concentrating on what Reno was saying. Nightshade was sounding more and more exciting the more he watched Reno's hips move, he couldn't help imagining how he would look spread out on a table, a ball gag shoved between his pretty lips while Rude tortured him. 

"We have ta pretend ta be partners, yo...an' I don' mean workin' partners. Are you up for tha'?" Reno looked away from his reflection, using the mirror to look over his shoulder to see Rude sitting on a seat with his mouth hanging slightly open and a dazed expression on his face. Reno frowned. "Yo, Rude, ya listinin'?" Rude grunted. Reno rolled his eyes and finally perfected his hair. "Righ' c'mon then man...let's get this shit over with." He grabbed a leather jacket he had hung on the coat rack and threw it around his shoulders as Rude stood up, shifting weirdly. Reno ignored him and missed when he reached down to adjust his cock in his own jeans. Tonight Rude intended to have a lot of fun. 

XXX

The club's host stepped aside to allow them to enter, Reno followed Rude and looked back at what was obviously a man in drag. The man wore a black leather dress stretched over bulging muscle, a long black wig done up in an elaborate up-do and heavy, gothic-style make up. Reno's eyes moved down to the man's stiletto heels and he raised an eyebrow. The shoes had massive, two-inch spikes on them that could easily be used as weapons. "Nice shoes, baby." He called and gave the man a wink.

He pursed his lips and raked Reno with his eyes before giving him a devilish smirk. "Thanks honey, nice ass. Name's Gladys, if you ever get bored of your adorable bald friend, give me a call."

Reno grinned and felt Rude tug on his hand, regaining his attention. "Don't flirt with the staff, Reno." He grumbled as he pulled Reno down a dark corridor towards another door at the end. 

"I flirt with everyone, yo." Reno sighed. "Why ya suddenly go' a problem with it?"

Rude didn't answer as he pushed open the door and they stepped into the club, Reno gazed around with open curiosity. He saw people walking around wearing very little clothes and way too much make up. It was nearly impossible to tell the gender of any of the attendees, apart from those few who were obviously newbies like he and Rude. Everything was black and red, the floors shiny black wood, the curtains red velvet...Reno felt a little like part of the furniture and he reached up to touch his hair suddenly feeling a little self-conscious. Rude slid his arm around Reno's waist and pulled him possessively to his side when one of the androgynous club-goers gave him the eye and ran their tongue over their lips suggestively. Reno swallowed, feeling totally out of his depth. "You ok, partner?" Rude leaned close to him to whisper into his ear, his fingers spreading over Reno's side as he pulled him out of the way of a group of people carrying drinks. Reno felt Rude's breath against his neck and tried not to shiver.

"Yeah. Fine." Reno forced his mouth into a smile and flashed it on Rude who looked less than convinced. Reno thought Rude fitted in way better than he did, despite his dyed hair. Rude was wearing all black; black shirt, black jeans and black boots. Reno had stupidly chosen to wear a bright white shirt. Idiot. He stood out like a sore thumb, even though his shirt showed off his body to the best advantage. He never felt so off balance in a club, usually it was him guiding Rude to the bar, normally he was the one controlling the crowds with his looks, with an odd wink but now he was lost in a sea of alternatively dressed people. Reno glanced over at his partner who had halted behind someone at the bar, he saw that even his earrings looked cool enough for such a club; skulls and stretchers and silver. Reno pouted a little, reaching up to tug his own earring absently, feeling inadequate. 

"What do you want to drink?" Rude asked as he pushed himself towards the bar, dragging Reno with him by the waist.

"Uh...surprise me, yo." Reno muttered, glancing to the side and seeing a person with shoulder length black hair and what may have been vampire teeth. Reno blinked and looked away, turning to Rude who was smirking in a too-satisfied way. Reno frowned and slapped his ass, making the man grunt and frown. "Hey, don' look so smug there, partner." He growled, eyes narrowing. "Jus' coz you fit in with these...weirdos-" He halted and turned to the person with vampire teeth, noting they also wore contact lenses that made their eyes look horribly white and blank. "Uhhh...sorry man."

"No problem, cutie." They winked and walked away.

"You only stand out because you look so nervous, Red." Rude replied, getting the attention of the bar maid (Reno assumed she was a barmaid due to her huge rack oozing over the top of her corset). "Chill, have a couple of drinks and then we'll start to ask around about the BDSM stuff."

Reno took the drink Rude gave him and eyed it warily, "What is this, yo?"

"Sex on the Beach."

Reno shot him an amused look, his lips twitching up into a smirk. "Oh yeah? You ever done tha' yo?"

"No." Rude downed his own whiskey on the rocks while Reno took the straw between his lips and sucked, eyes roving the club and taking note of potential exits and forming retreat plans. Rude watched him, lips firmly around the end of the straw and wondered if he'd look as good with his cock between them instead. His lips curled at the edges as he leaned on the bar, keeping one hand on Reno's waist and rubbing small circles on the tiny bit of exposed skin underneath his sinfully tight shirt. Rude decided he might let him keep the shirt on, it was hot and would go see through when wet. His hand slid lower, inching downward until he cupped Reno's backside. He gave it a squeeze and heard Reno squeak, jerking forward in surprise and turning wide, glittering eyes on him. 

"Y-yo...Rude...what the hell, man?"

Rude smiled. "We're a couple, remember?" He whispered into Reno's ear, nipping at the silver hoop lightly as he pulled his body closer until he was pressed flush against him. He felt Reno shiver a little, his breathing catch as Rude put both hands around him, resting lightly on his slim waist. He was amazed how tiny Reno felt in his hands, he wasn't even that small compared to most others but compared to him he felt like a twig. Reno looked up at him, eyes hazy and a little confused. Rude didn't give him a chance to back away, he bent his head and tilted it, his lips brushing Reno's lightly. "You wanna do this?" He breathed, thumbs digging into Reno's skin as he waited for an answer.

"G-guess we better, yo." Reno whispered finally, only Rude hearing the tiny hitch in his voice that betrayed his feelings. Rude grinned and claimed his partners mouth, just as he had always imagined doing. Reno's lips were hesitant at first and it took a little coaxing on Rude's part to get him to open them for him, when he had Rude failed to suppress a groan of longing. Reno's tongue met his and it was like fireworks exploding in his gut, he ran one hand up Reno's back, forcing him closer until his fingers tangled in short red hair. He gripped it hard, turning his head again for a new angle as his tongue did battle with Reno's. They were close enough that he could feel his partners erection against his own and it felt like heaven. A cool hand cupped the back of Rude's neck and Reno dragged him further down, Rude swallowed his panting moan as their hips pressed closer, the friction making both of them wild. It seemed to go on forever, Reno could hardly breathe, his body trembled in excitement and he couldn't stop the small noises he was making as Rude kissed him almost as if he was fucking his mouth with his tongue. Reno shuddered, fingers digging into solid muscle at the back of Rude's neck as he tried to regain some sort of purchase on reality. He had to remember that this was just a mission, none of it was real. Rude was acting, playing along with the role of lovers they had taken. It was one night only. Those thoughts depressed him, however, so he ignored them. He threw everything he had into the kiss until they were forced to part for breath, Reno was panting, his tongue darted out to taste Rude on his lips and his eyes opened slowly to reveal his partner in his sexy muscle t-shirt and jeans that accentuated his impressive thighs. Reno groaned helplessly and it wasn't until someone nearby spoke that he realised he had made a sound at all.

"Now that was fucking hot."

Reno turned his head to see the barmaid watching them with twinkling eyes, she lifted a hand and pushed purple hair from them. Rude held Reno tighter to him, he could still feel their erections through the too tight denim and it was starting to become irritating. "You got anywhere we can take this?" Rude asked, jerking his head to Reno who shivered at the prospect. 

The barmaid grinned, revealing pristine white teeth. "Sure we do but it's gunna cost ya."

"How much?" Reno asked, finally regaining his voice.

"You'll have to negotiate with Gladys, he owns this joint." The barmaid smiled. "But thanks for the wank material."

"Wank...material?"

"Oh yeah." The girl was gone before either of them could ask her to clarify. 

XXX

"Ooooh!" Gun's excited yell could be heard three doors down, Tseng frowned and cursed as he turned to hand over a fat wad of cash. "Yes!" Gun snatched it and counted it to make sure Tseng hadn't cheated her before tucking it into her bra. "I knew it. Rude made the first move."

"I thought it would be Reno." Cissnei sighed as she too handed Gun some money. "Damn."

"I can't believe I lost that." Tseng muttered irritably, taking a sip of his coffee as he leaned back in his borrowed office chair. They were all gathered around a single monitor watching the security footage from the club, Cissnei had been kind enough to hack into it for them. "However, I'm certain that I will win the next one."

"Oh yeah?" Gun arched an eyebrow and snorted at him. "You really think Reno will run when he sees the back rooms?"

"He's as nervous as a deer in headlights, he's going to try and run." Tseng affirmed, smirking and meeting Gun's challenging gaze.

"We'll see." She said and returned her attention back to the screen. "Hey, take a screen shot of that kiss for me, would ya, Ciss? I wanna put it up in my locker for posterity."

Cissnei laughed and nudged Gun in the side with her elbow. "I want to get to the good stuff." She sighed.

"How's it going?" Veld asked as he stepped out of his office and moved over to his Turks, he leaned down and watched the security footage.

"Rude kissed Reno." Gun answered.

"Really? I was right then." Veld grinned at Tseng who rolled his eyes. "Poor Reno looks terrified."

"Yup. This is so much fun." Alvis grinned, lounging in his seat with his feet up on his desk as he peered at the screen around the others. "Hey, they're talking to the owner!" He pointed and everyone returned their eyes to the screen as a large man wearing a very tight leather dress entered the view.

XXX

"Hi honey, Violet told me you wanted to discuss something with me." Gladys grinned at Reno, undressing him with his eyes before he reached out and tipped his head up to look into his eyes. "You are precious, aren't you? I bet you're very flexible."

"Yeah, I'm pretty bendy, yo." Reno replied, smirking. He felt Rude slide his hands around his waist, drawing him close possessively. If it had been anyone else Reno would have broken their wrists but because it was Rude he felt his arousal spike, he bit down hard on a groan as Rude's hands slid down his tight stomach and came to rest just above the waist band of his jeans.

"We want to know how much to hire out a room." Rude interrupted the mild flirting with his monotone.

Gladys looked at him and his smile widened. "Of course, deary. Now, it all depends on what you want, we have all kinds of rooms for all kinds of people. If you want a room with the-er more exotic stuff-"

"What's that?" Reno asked, cocking his head curiously.

Gladys' smile became positively predatory. "Oh baby cakes, if you can't guess I really don't think you would be ready for anything quite that intense." He considered the pair of them for a moment before nodding his head. "Yes, I think we will start you off in one of the beginner rooms. For your own safety." He looked at Rude, "I know you have some experience but your lover obviously doesn't, it would be better this way."

Rude nodded sharply. "I was thinking the same thing." He said and stood up, grabbing Reno's hand as they followed Gladys through the club and towards a large pair of double doors, made of the same black wood as the floors. Reno noted they were decorated with erotic images, a woman standing over a bound man with a whip in one raised hand on one side and on the other what appeared to be an intricate orgy involving more bondage than Reno had ever seen. He blinked as Gladys paused in front of the doors and looked back at them. Rude was a little discomfited that Gladys had read him so easily, he hadn't planned on letting Reno learn about his kinky side until later but judging from the curios looks his partner was sending him his secret was already out.

"Now, payment. For the both of you, for one night it will be five thousand." Gladys held out his hairy hand. "Of course that's with the discount."

"Discount?" Reno asked, feeling a little dazed by all that was going on and how fast it was all moving. 

"Oh yes, pretty boys always get a Gladys Special discount." Gladys looked him over again slowly. "Mm. You would look so good all dressed up and bound, bent over-" He was cut off as Rude stuffed the money into his hand and he blinked, looking down at it in surprise before laughing loudly. "Oh yes, I do like you." Gladys smiled at Rude and clapped him on the shoulder. "Now, just go straight through these doors and down the corridor, your room is the first on your right. Enjoy yourselves now and please, be careful. We have our rules which are all written down on laminated cards posted to the back of the doors. Have fun, boys." Gladys glided away, walking easily in his impressive heels.

Reno looked to Rude, his uncertainty back but Rude smiled at him and guided him through the doors with one firm hand on the small of his back. He let out a shaky breath, it was too late to back out now.

The corridor was dimly lit by lanterns dotted along the walls which were painted a deep blood red. Reno heard noises from within the rooms they passed, an occasional loud slap, the sound of a whip hitting flesh and the cries of mixed pain and pleasure. His jeans felt uncomfortably tight and he felt anxiety sitting in his stomach and mixing weirdly with his excitement. If it wasn't for Rude's hand on him he would have bolted as fast as he could, and he was pretty damned fast when he wanted to be. After too short a time they reached their room and Rude pushed it open, there were no locks and Reno found that a little disturbing until he realised it was for safety reasons. He followed Rude into the room and the door closed behind him, he glanced back at it nervously before swallowing and finally looking at his surroundings. "Shit, yo! It looks like Don Corneo's mansion!" Rude laughed as he moved over to a wall rack full of toys of all kinds, he inspected them and Reno shuddered as Rude picked up a butt plug that looked as if it had been made for giants. "Tha' ain't goin' anywhere near my ass, yo. If ya try I'll fuckin' break ya fingers."

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Rude assured him, moving close and cupping the side of Reno's face so he was forced to look up into his eyes. Rude lifted his free hand and removed his sunglasses, shoving them into his pocket. "Look, if you really don't wanna do this we can leave." He said quietly, running his thumb slowly over Reno's lower lip.

Reno looked up into those familiar brown eyes, the colour of liquid chocolate and wanted to sink into them. He took a deep breath and dipped his head enough to suck Rude's thumb into his mouth. "I ain't no virgin, Rude." He whispered, pressing closer. "I ain't gunna pussy out now." He couldn't voice the real reason he was so nervous, of the tight, coiling fear that had settled into his belly as he wondered how this was going to affect their friendship. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. "Le's do this, yo." He gave the thumb one last lick before reaching up and dragging Rude's mouth to his, giving him a long, heated kiss.

When they drew away Rude was breathing heavily, he felt his face heating and felt stupid for a moment before clearing his throat. "Ok. Let's start simple." He muttered, turning away and giving himself a chance to control his raging hormones. He had wanted this for too long to blow it now, he was going to give Reno the best damned time he could while he had the chance. He moved to a nearby table where a nice display of handcuffs, blindfolds and other restraints were set. He picked up a pretty blindfold and turned to look back at Reno. "Take off your clothes." He ordered and saw Reno's eyes narrow a little, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. Reno was the senior Turk in their partnership, despite the fact that he was younger, Rude knew that this would be the most difficult part of their mission. Getting Reno to submit was virtually impossible, he only hoped Reno's professionalism would outweigh his rebellious nature. Reno struggled with himself a moment and Rude waited in patient silence until Reno's hands curled into fists and he took a breath, he relaxed slowly as he let it out before reaching for his pants. Rude watched him undress, eyes devouring every inch of flesh his partner revealed, enjoying the show Reno was putting on. When his jeans were open Reno grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and slowly, oh so slowly, slipped it over his head to reveal his tightly muscled chest. Rude licked his lips, eager to get one of those perfectly pink nipples between his teeth. He saw a small gang tattoo marring the skin over his left pectoral muscle, an image of a phoenix. It was full colour, reds and golds glistening in the soft candle light around them. Rude remembered that Reno had been part of a slum gang as a teen, running stolen goods and dealing drugs. Reno dropped the t-shirt to the floor and met Rude's eyes, he was obviously still nervous even as he slid his hands down his chest and into his pants, he groaned dramatically and Rude snorted in amusement. Reno flashed him a cheeky smile before stripping off his shoes and jeans and tossing them aside with his other clothes. 

"On your knees." Was Rude's next order and this time Reno obeyed with a little less struggle, seeming to be getting into his new role, despite it being so unfamiliar. "Arms behind your back." Rude moved towards his partner, every foot fall sure and steady. He moved around behind him and trailed the soft rope he had picked over Reno's heavily tattooed back, he watched a shiver move over his skin and smiled. Reno's tattoos were truly beautiful, the phoenix design was copied across his shoulder blades, the bird's wings spread wide and its beak open in a scream of defiance. Rude had seen them before but never got the chance to touch them. Gently he took hold of Reno's wrists, knowing he had to be careful now or Reno's Turk instincts would get in the way and he would try to fight. Rude tied his arms with the rope, muttering softly as he did so and feeling the tension seep out of Reno's body. He wound the rope several times around Reno's lower arms, ensuring he was firmly tied but not too tight. When he was satisfied he stood up. "We're gunna need a safe-word you can use, in case things get too much for you." Rude suggested, standing over his partner who looked so good in his position Rude had to force his body under control. Reno's head was bowed a little, his breathing a little fast but Rude knew it was due to arousal and not panic, he knew his partner better than Reno knew himself. 

"How about; this is a set up an' Veld's gunna pay?" Reno growled, lifting his head and meeting Rude's eyes. 

"What?"

"Din't ya get it?" Reno laughed. "Veld was actin' too weird when he handed us this assignment, yo. I ain't seen no evidence any o' these guys are tryin'a dispose ShinRa. We were set up, yo."

Rude opened his mouth and closed it again quickly, Reno was right. Rude should have seen it but the prospect of having Reno at his mercy had been making him blind to the obvious. "Fuck." He groaned, running a hand over his head. "Shit. Lemme untie you-"

"No." Reno shook his head, his face softening and a blush staining his cheeks. He looked away, unable to hold Rude's gaze. "I...I kinda...like it." He mumbled and Rude sniggered. "Fuck off, yo. Tell anyone an' I'll kill ya."

"Sure you will, partner." Rude knelt in front of Reno and pushed a hand into his hair, dragging his mouth to his. He shared a brief but deep kiss with him before drawing away again. "Ok?"

"Yeah." Reno gasped. "Kiss me like tha' again an' I'm gunna blow my load early." He swallowed and tried to control his breathing, Rude smirked as he rose again.

"About that safe-word...?"

"I dunno, yo...I'm kinda outta my depth here."

"It needs to be random, something you wouldn't normally say during sex."

Reno gave him an evil grin that made Rude shiver in excitement. "Veld." He hissed.

Rude stood stock still a moment before chuckling. "Really?"

"Yeah, I ain't gunna be sayin' his name durin' a fuck, yo. Trust me." 

"All right." Rude nodded in agreement before making his way over to the table again, he grabbed a blindfold made of satin and lace before returning to Reno. "I'm gunna blindfold you." Reno nodded and closed his eyes as Rude put the mask over them, tying it tightly before drawing away again. He watched Reno's lips part as he breathed and admired the sight he made, on his knees, his eyes bound and helpless. Rude made a rumbling noise in his throat as he reached out and stroked Reno's hair, he gave it a sharp tug and his reward was a soft gasp. "Good boy." Rude mumbled, standing again and backing off to simply watch his partner for a moment. 

XXX

Tseng hissed in a small breath, he leaned forward in an attempt to get closer to the screen. Gun nudged him irritably as she too was trying to get a better view. "He caved so easily." Tseng muttered, frowning a little. "If I try and get him to do his reports he throws a fit but the second Rude gave his order he did it. I must learn Rude's secret."

"Aw man..." Alvis groaned. "Wish I was there, Reno looks so hot."

"The trust between Reno and Rude is at such a degree Reno isn't going to even consider the idea that Rude is going to hurt him, and he would be right." Veld said. "You, Alvis, wouldn't get anything but a punch in the cock if you dared try and tell him to kneel." 

Alvis sniffed. "Because I'm a rookie?"

"Yes." Tseng smiled. "Reno barely even takes orders from me, I'm pretty sure Veld's right and you would end up dead in some ditch somewhere if you tried to order him around." Tseng gave Alvis a side-long look. "Don't even think about trying it, Alvis. Reno's dangerous."

"Yeah, remember the last guy to try and force him?" Gun shivered a little and her mouth twisted.

"He never saw it coming." Veld sighed.

"Neither did we, otherwise we would have stopped the guy." Cissnei glanced nervously at Alvis. "Really, don't try anything you're going to end up regretting...even if you did managed to subdue Reno I think Rude would hunt you down."

"What happened to the guy?" Alvis asked curiously.

"Well, we all went out to celebrate a job well done," Veld began, eyes on the screen as he watched Rude walk around his partner in a slow circle. "We had had a few drinks and Reno went to the bar to get more when some guy he knew from when he was a member of Corneo's Yakuza came up to him, he started to try and touch him but Reno kept telling him no and pushing him away. Eventually it got out of hand and the guy ended up with a face full of glass from where Reno had smashed a bottle into him. He also ended up gutted from groin to throat." Veld shrugged. "We had to pay a lot of money out to the poor bar owner and got banned in the process."

Alvis sighed, "Damn."

"Indeed." Tseng agreed. His attention was back on the screen and he watched with an impassive face, Rude still hadn't touched Reno who was still on his knees before him. "Hm. Interesting technique."

"What's going on?" Alvis asked eagerly straightening up and leaning forward. 

"Because Reno's eyesight has been removed all his other senses are going to be heightened," Tseng explained. "It's a very basic method of torture, I've used it myself countless times. Essentially by depriving a target of their senses it causes the others to sharpen to the point where it's almost painful, then, when you do begin to introduce other stimuli it can drive them a little mad."

"Whoa." Alvis seemed awed by this information as he looked at the screen in time to see Rude move, he took several slow steps closer to Reno and he saw his fellow redhead flinch. "I've never seen him act like that." He breathed, excited despite himself. "Shit. Rude's got balls."

"Of steel." Gun agreed with a devilish smirk, somehow she had got hold of some popcorn and was munching it as if she was watching one of her favourite action films. "He's playing with fire."

Tseng smiled and snatched some from her bowl, "I think he's fireproof though. It was obvious to any of us that they had feelings for each other, all it takes is a little push in the right direction sometimes."

Alvis made to reach a hand into Gun's bowl but he felt cold steel press into his side, he swallowed and looked down to find she had her pistol digging into his side. He withdrew slowly and lifted his hands in supplication. Gun flashed him a grin before removing the weapon and Alvis relaxed, Veld snorted and took some popcorn too, allowing his subordinates to reinstate their hierarchy. Alvis was one of the youngest, he still had yet to complete any solo missions and his few completed missions hadn't been hugely dangerous. A few squabbles between his subordinates were to be expected, the only few who didn't were Cissnei, Reno, Rude and Tseng who had long ago settled into their respective roles. Tseng was Veld's second, below him was Reno and then Rude and then Cissnei who was still young herself but being raised inside ShinRa to specifically join the Turks gave her an advantage over all the others. Soon the others would develop their own pecking order and fall into line. Veld returned his attention to the screen as he felt Tseng tense at his side, he had a handful of popcorn raised half way to his lips and his eyes widened, glued to the screen.

XXX

Reno was trying to control his breathing as he sat on his knees, the cold wood digging into them. He heard Rude move, the sound stupidly loud in the silence around him, he swallowed, mouth dry and his heart rate picked up. He heard several slow, heavy boot falls and flinched helplessly as he tried to pin point the motion, he felt a hand brush his exposed back and shuddered violently. His cock twitched in response and he tried to control that too but was failing as another light touch, this time to his chest, made him growl and shift back. "Calm down Reno." Rude's soothing voice stilled Reno's reactions and he relaxed again. Something cool brushed his nipples and he arched his back as the sensation sent heat pooling in his groin, a low moan escaped his lips. The touch returned, this time long enough for Reno to feel leather, it was a light tickling sensation that made him lick his lips. He couldn't work out what it was though as the limp leather dragged over his chest again, gently pressing against his hardening nipples and making him groan. Then it moved over his shoulder, several strands of cool leather brushing lightly against his neck to his back and it clicked suddenly as he remembered the image on the doors of the back rooms; a whip with several leather thongs. He started to pant, helpless against the throb of his groin that matched the beat of his heart. The whip was withdrawn momentarily before it was brought back in a sharp, stinging strike. Reno jerked forward, a gasp escaping his lips as his entire body tensed. "O-oh fuck..." He hissed. The hit hadn't been hard but it still made his skin sting and prickle. His legs parted without his volition and he lowered his head further, giving his partner better access to his exposed back. The material of his boxers rubbed enticingly against his throbbing cock but the friction wasn't enough to satisfy his raging desire. His hands curled into fists and he battled with himself to not give anything away, he didn't want to break so easily. His thoughts were scattered again when Rude brought the whip down harder against his back, Reno grunted, biting down hard on his bottom lip. The sting of pain managed to focus his mind again and he started breathing, heart hammering in his chest as Rude drew away again to stand somewhere behind him and watch. Reno could feel those eyes on him, even if he couldn't see. He imagined the sight he made; bent over at the waist, presenting his ass like a slum whore. Bound, helpless and his tattoos marred by vicious red marks. He shuddered, trying to focus, to guess what Rude would do next. The anticipation was killing him.

Rude could have given more orders and doled out punishment if Reno had disobeyed but he was content just to explore for now, to try out things on Reno and watch his reactions. It was fascinating and he had never seen Reno so vulnerable before, it turned him on more than anything he could ever remember. The urge to simply push Reno forward and take him then and there almost proved too much but Rude was known for his iron control, he got a grip on himself and forced his rebellious hormones into submission. He wasn't going to hurt or scare his partner, this night was about exploration, about teasing boundaries and seeing just how far Rude could push. 

He was watching, not just for pleasure, but also to check Reno wasn't anxious or panicking, he knew Reno had some trauma, even if he had never stated what it was. His past was a mystery, Reno had only mentioned a name and then there was that guy who had pushed himself on Reno and ended up dead for it. Rude didn't want to scar him any more than he already was so he took his time, enjoying it but mindful of Reno's reactions. Rude's eyes moved to the rack of toys and a small grin flickered across his face, he moved towards them, brushing a hand through Reno's hair as he passed and hushing him with a gentle whisper. He picked up a small vibrator, Rude was far larger than it in reality but it was a start. He knew Reno was far from a virgin, virgins never stayed that way for long in the slums and he shared an apartment with him so he had first hand experience of that fact. He chuckled as he remembered those torturous nights, lying in bed, hand on his cock as he listened to Reno's gasping moans and soft demands. He put the small one back and selected something larger, intending to have a little revenge for those lonely nights, as Reno fucked his slow way through Midgar's upper-class. Rude had tried to tell him they only wanted him for the danger he posed, fucking a Turk was a status thing among them but Reno didn't care. He got well rewarded for his time in the form of jewellery, weapons and, on occasion, drugs. He liked it and the attention made him puff up like a peacock. Rude turned his eyes back to his partner, checking to see if he was still ok and his smirk widened. Revenge was so sweet.

XXX

Veld heard someone groan and he turned his head to see Tseng with a small flush on his cheeks, he snorted quietly and turned away. Gun was checking her PHS casually but Veld could see that she too was blushing, her pale skin unable to hide that fact. Alvis was gaping in open awe as Reno's soft cries permeated the air, Rude standing above him and bringing the whip down with punishing force. "Oh fuck..." Alvis whispered, eyes wide. He had always been obsessed with Reno, after he had been arrested for stealing ShinRa's property and met him. He had dyed his hair like him, even used the same weapon and had joined the Turks simply to be closer to him. However, Reno had never shown him anymore interest than the simple Senior-Rookie relationship he had with all the other rookies too. It frustrated him, especially since he knew next to nothing about his hero and Reno had never been forthcoming with stories of his past. Every night he had dreamed of seeing Reno in similar positions as he was now and it made him wish he was alone to enjoy it, seeing the cocky man brought to his knees so easily was better than any stimulant Alvis had ever known. 

Gun watched surreptitiously as Rude halted with the whip, taking a moment to check Reno was ok before moving towards a rack of toys standing at the end of the room. She looked up, watching him pick one out. She was much better at hiding her reactions than Alvis who was practically drooling over the video. Cissnei was giggling into her hand, obviously enjoying watching her friends play. Veld was watching with a detached expression she envied, she wondered if this was weird for him as she had heard rumours he had almost raised Tseng, Reno and Rude himself or whether he was effected at all. Tseng's reaction however had her most curious, he was ignoring all around him, sitting perfectly still as he watched with the fascination of a child with a new toy. Never had she seen him this way and it was kind of interesting.

"This will make an exceptional training video." Veld said in a mild tone, he glanced at Tseng and hid his laughter. He knew Tseng had a thing for control and seeing someone he had always tried so desperately to dominate in the work place submitting so easily must have been a turn on for him, if the tent in his pants was anything to go by. 

"Training video?" Gun asked, her expression curious.

"Indeed. Partners need to be able to trust each other implicitly, they need to be more than friends, more than brothers if they're going to survive. The way these two work together is seamless, they're a perfect example of love, trust and respect."

Tseng blinked, seeming to come out of a trance. "...We do have a trust exercise in our training regimen." He said thickly, Veld brushed a hand through his hair affectionately before smiling. Sometimes it was hard to remember just how young they all were.

"We do, however, sometimes I feel it is not nearly effective enough."

Alvis stood up abruptly, face bright red. "I-uh...I need ta..." He turned away and dashed off towards the toilet without another word.

"He didn't last long." Cissnei sighed in disappointment as she handed money to Tseng who pocketed it with a shaking hand.

"He's obsessed with Reno, of course he didn't last long." Tseng replied, his voice a little rough but evening out now he was distracted from the video.

"Two tugs and he'll be coming like a volcano." Gun sniggered.

"Ew. I really didn't need that image in my head." Cissnei pouted.

XXX

“You know they're probably watching us right now.” Rude mused, leaning over Reno's back as he moved his lubricated fingers inside him. He smiled as he put a hand at the back of Reno's neck, squeezing and holding him pinned. Reno could only make an incomprehensible sound as Rude stretched him. “Cissnei, Alvis, Veld and Tseng...probably Gun too, she was in the office when we left.” Reno gasped, pushing back against those invading fingers. There were three now and he was starting to feel a little desperate. Unfortunately Rude had ensured he had put a cock ring around him, preventing him from coming. Reno had to admit the sensations were incredible and the soft drone of Rude's voice was comforting, he had never heard him speak so much. “Alvis is probably jerking off right now. Can you imagine it, Reno? Him coming to the sight of you bound and helpless, at my mercy?” Rude purred, making Reno shudder violently. Finally he deemed his partner ready and withdrew, he laughed quietly when Reno whined. “Hush, partner.” He whispered, rubbing the back of Reno's neck, his face was pressed into the rug and his skin slicked with sweat. Rude picked up a good sized plug and set to preparing it, he hadn't told Reno what he was going to do so it was sure to be a surprise. He looked up towards the tiny red light that he knew to be a camera, he smirked and gently ran the tip of conical shaped object down Reno's spine.

“What is that?” Reno gasped, twitching in Rude's grasp.

“You'll love it. I know.” Rude growled, reaching the cleft of Reno's ass and slowly pushing the plug against his hole. Reno tensed and Rude soothed him, rubbing his neck and back gently until he relaxed again, letting out a slow breath. The toy breached him easily and he groaned as it was pressed firmly against his prostate. His cock twitched and leaked, screaming for release already. Rude smirked as he flicked a tiny switch on a hand held remote and watched in satisfaction as Reno cried out loudly, his entire body jerking forward as the toy buzzed inside him. “Told you.” Rude rose to his feet, moving to the table where several lit candles were set. He picked up a red one and moved back to his partner. He watched him for a moment, admiring his quivering body as the toy pulsed and buzzed against his prostate. Then he crouched down and tipped the candle, the melted wax dribbled out and landed on Reno's skin.

“Oh fuck!” Reno cried, his voice rising as something hot and thick was dribbled over his back. He bent forward. This was something he was familiar with, candle wax was always a bit of fun. He bit down on his bottom lip as the wax burned into his flesh, it was a pleasant sensation. He moaned heavily, hips twitching and wanting nothing more than to have Rude fuck him hard into the damned floor. “Oh...Rude...c'mon man...fuck me. Please! I'm beggin' ya-nng...shit yo. Fuck me hard.”

“Calm down, partner. Let me play a while.” Rude smiled, admiring the pattern he had made over Reno's skin. The wax had dried and was now flaking off as Reno shuddered and twitched. He reached down and grabbed Reno's hair, yanking his head back roughly before treating his chest and vulnerable throat to the same care as his back. Reno panted, the wax ran down his chest and over his nipples, long lines of searing heat that went straight to aching cock. He was losing his mind, lips parted, hips thrusting into thin air as pleasure wiped everything out of his head. He could only moan, beg and curse as Rude removed the wax and then soothed the red burns with his tongue. His skin crawled, his body flushed and heated with exquisite desire. Afterwards Reno was left a panting, sweaty mess. Rude took another moment to admire him, still on his knees (which must have been aching by now) and sweaty. He liked the picture he made and got out his PHS, he took a photo and sent it to Tseng as a gift for instigating this. Finally Rude decided that it was time to relieve his aching desire, he rose and stood before Reno, looking at his parted lips. He unzipped his fly and grabbed Reno's chin, pushing his mouth open wider with his thumb. Reno sucked eagerly on it, moaning like a whore as he did so. “Shit. You want my cock that bad, huh?”

“Yes. Give it ta me. Please.”

Rude could hardly resist such incredible begging. He opened Reno's jaws wider, admiring the way his mouth stretched before taking his own erection in hand. He thrust forward, starting gently at first as Reno adjusted to the intrusion. He kept his thumb there, feeling his own cock and Reno's saliva. He started thrusting, letting his head fall back as agonising pleasure ripped through his nerve endings. 

XXX

Tseng flipped open his PHS and saw the image Rude had sent him, along with a winky emoji. He cleared his throat, frowning a little. He returned his eyes back to the screen to admire the way Reno was sucking Rude off, he couldn't take him all in but Rude was compensating with one of his own hands. It was a stunning image and his cock throbbed, he was so hard it almost hurt but he didn't want to leave, not when things were getting so good. He shuffled further forward so his hips were hidden beneath the table and rested his hand over his cock, gently, so the movement wasn't noticeable by the others, he started to touch himself. He watched Reno and bit down hard on his bottom lip, preventing any sound from escaping. He had never seen anything so hot in his life, he was always trying to control Reno and here he was, helpless and perfectly vulnerable and it played to every single one of Tseng's slightly twisted fantasies. He entertained the idea of Rude allowing him to play with his lover afterwards, it would be extremely satisfying to have Reno tied up and following every single one of his orders with no back chat. Perhaps he would add a gag. His spine tingled and heat pooled in his gut as Reno shuddered and moaned. Tseng licked his lips, imagining it was him with Reno, imagining it was his cock he was sucking. The fantasy was intense, Tseng's hand tightened on his cock over his trousers, the friction from the cloth only making him more excited.

Veld knew what Tseng was doing, it was obvious to anyone who knew him. The intensity in his eyes, his laser focus and the slow tense and release of the muscles of his right arm. He almost chuckled but it seemed that Gun and Cissnei were too caught up to notice what their co-worker was doing underneath the table. Alvis hadn't returned, Veld assumed the rookie was too overwhelmed to.


End file.
